Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fourteenth episode of the second season. Summary Izuku meets Gran Torino at his house and is instantly thrown off by the old man's bizarre demeanor. Not only does he pretend to be dead after falling with a plate of sausages and ketchup, but he also constantly asks Izuku his name and forgets it immediately afterwards. Concerned Gran Torino isn't the in the correct mental state to train him, Izuku tries to make a call to All Might, and then notices Gran Torino going through his new costume. Suddenly the old man's attitude changes completely to a more serious tone when he asks Izuku to try and hit him with a One For All Smash. Then he goes right back to his clueless state, prompting Izuku to try and excuse himself. Gran Torino doesn't allow Izuku to leave and uses his Quirk to jump around the room at high speed before challenging Izuku once again to try and use a smash on him. He comments that Izuku used his Quirk far too recklessly during the Sports Festival and All Might hasn't been teaching him well. Izuku realizes Torino was acting and makes the connection between Gran Torino's bizarre personality and All Might's, realizing that he is truly All Might's teacher. Gran Torino continues using his Quirk to move quickly around the room, often striking Izuku from behind. Izuku eventually reads his movements and attempts to punch him, but Gran Torino avoids it and pins Izuku to the ground, defeating him. Gran Torino tells Izuku that his admiration of All Might is holding him back, and that his movements are far too stiff even though he understands the Quirk's fundamentals. He leaves Izuku behind to buy food as the young man ponders his advice. In Hosu City, Tenya has chosen to intern at Normal Hero Manual's office. As they patrol the streets together, Tenya mulls about thoughts of the Hero Killer and attempting to find him in Hosu. Elsewhere, Stain meets with Tomura and Kurogiri to discuss joining their ranks. When he questions Tomura's convictions, he's disappointed to find out he's simply trying to destroy anyone he doesn't like. Kurogiri wishes to step in, but his master orders him to stand aside so that Tomura may learn from the experience. Back at Gran Torino's apartment, Izuku thinks over his new mentors words until he comes to the realization that he needs to treat One For All as an extension of himself rather then just trying to summon it to use special moves. Eavesdropping from outside the door, Gran Torino muses about Izuku's potential. In the center of Tokyo, Katsuki arrives at Best Jeanist's Hero Agency. Best Jeanist admits that he isn't very fond of Katsuki because of his attitude despite being talented enough to take on as a sidekick. Katsuki is irritated by the Number 4 Hero's lecture and tries to approach him, forcing the Pro to restrain him using his Quirk. Best Jeanist continues, stating that he will transform Katsuki into an exemplary hero by the end of their time together. At Fourth Kind's Hero Agency, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu discover they have both chosen to study under the Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind. Uraraka learns from the Battle Hero: Gunhead and Momo joins Itsuka in interning with the Snake Hero: Uwabami. Kyoka trains with Deatharms, Minoru is put to work by Mount Lady and Tsuyu appears to be working with the Navy. Shoto chooses to intern with his father's agency and Endeavor tells him they're going out to the city to work. That night, Gran Torino falls asleep after getting food. Izuku ventures out into an alley way to train himself to use One For All more fluently. He fails to scale the alley several times until eventually morning comes and Gran Torino finds him exhausted. Gran Torino tells his new protege that All Might could use One For All from the start and only required combat training, so Izuku is being taught in a very different manner. He is also surprised to learn All Might hasn't told Izuku anything about the Seventh Holder of One for All. They receive a new microwave in the mail after breaking it in the previous days training. Gran Torino instructs Izuku to heat up the food he bought, but Izuku messes it up by not allowing the food to rotate in the microwave while they cook. After Gran Torino berates him for fouling up the frozen pastries, Izuku makes the connection between the food and himself. He realizes that like the pastries, he needs to let the energy flow equally through all parts of himself evenly. Gran Torino watches closely as Izuku spreads One For All's power throughout his body continuously, impressed with how quickly he caught on to his symbolic lesson. Then he challenges Izuku to a rematch using his newly mastered ability: One For All: Full Cowling. Characters In Order of Appearance Battle & Events *Hero Agency Internships **Izuku Midoriya vs. Gran Torino Anime & Manga Differences * Some of Class 1-A's workplaces that are not seen in the manga are shown in the anime and some of Class 1-A's workplaces that are revealed later in the manga are shown earlier in the anime: ** Kyoka Jiro is shown training under Death Arms. ** Minoru Mineta is shown training under Mt. Lady earlier in the anime. ** Tsuyu Asui is shown at her workplace of training earlier in the anime. ** Shoto Todoroki is shown at his father's workplace earlier. * Best Jeanist is shown using his Quirk earlier in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 27